The Victims Of Betting With Thieves
by neonkoi
Summary: Thieves like to play games with their victims, tricking them into doing things they don't want. Or you know, find people stupid enough to bet with them. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Written for Poirot Cafe Super Short Contest #6: Bet - No pairings implied -


**_Hope You enjoy this weird piece I have concocted_**

 ** _Written for Poirot Cafe Super Short Contest #6: Bet_**

 ** _Word Count: 631_**

* * *

 ** _Victim #1: Edogawa Conan_**

" _You can't be serious. I'm not wearing that-_ " A gloved white hand tapped the forehead of the very small boy who spoke, the owner of the hand grinning in mischief. A small disapproving 'tsk' escaped delicate lips as words rolled off the thief's tongue like velvet silk.

"You have no choice," he muttered giddily. "I won~"

It was with great reluctance that Conan ever accepted bets, especially ones with certain notorious white-clad thieves. He found out exactly why the one time he was unfortunate to actually do so.

The next heist came around to find the mini detective, quite embarrassingly so, in a maids outfit with a belled collar. "That way," the thief smirked, "you won't be able to sneak up on me anymore, eh Tantei-kun?"

"I hate you."

 ** _Victim #2: Hakuba Saguru_**

The bantering started off as a normal argument filled with teasing and very noticeable accusations. However, the detective who in his opinion, was very sharp, soon began to notice a slight shift to the conversations as his fellow classmate Kuroba Kaito started making comments about things that happened weeks ago. Things that very well ended in his humiliation. Little did the half-brit know, he was falling very smoothly into the magicians hands, saying things that he really shouldn't say.

"Oh?" Indigo eyes brightened. "Is that so? I guess I'll see how dashing you are in red dresses on Monday then. Nice talking to you, Haku-bastard~!"

Two blinks and a pause left high school detective Hakuba Saguru in a stuttering mess. "Wait _what_? No, I didn't agree to this, Kuroba-kun!"

 ** _Victim #3: Hattori Heiji  
_**

"Ya' get back er' KID! No one gets away with insultin' Osaka!" A tanned face burned impossibly red, a built chest heaving with deep breaths as his shouts echoed throughout the seemingly empty stairwell. "KID!"

Laughter as smooth as silk resounded off the flaky white walls and metal steps. "Tantei-han, if you wish me to back what I said, I merely require one thing and one thing alone." With a piqued interest, Hattori turned his head to where he suspected the thief to be.

"And tha'd be?"

"Your agreement," A Cheshire grin greeted the detective in the shadows. "Your word that you won't back out, no matter what."

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

"Most definitely, Tantei-han. Most definitely."

 ** _Victim #4: Nakamori Aoko_**

"Your father won't catch KID." Kuroba Kaito teased the brunette happily. Blue eyes flashed angrily towards mischievous purple-blue. Really, Aoko knew he supported that no good flashy want-to-be gentleman thief, but she was not going to take insults about her father. Especially since his plan was foolproof this time, and her father was going to catch him.

"Oh yeah?" She asked angrily. "Want a bet?"

Kuroba Kaito positively lit up. "Really? What are the stakes?"

A week later, Aoko decided, she had never been more humiliated in her life.

 ** _Victim #5: Kuroba Kaito (aka Kaitou KID)_**

Chikage watched her son with pride, nurtured him with love, and raised him with her same mischevious streak. So it was with a mirrored up-to-no-good attitude that Chikage Kuroba decided she wanted in on the bets and the mischief and the fun. She simply _couldn't_ resist. Oh, her son wouldn't know what hit him.

Lightly turning the door knob to her sons room, card deck in hand, the retired Phantom Lady strode in with a guarded complexion. "Would like to play cards, Kai?"

"..I guess?" The young offspring of the retired thief muttered, unsure. "Do you want me to shuffle?"

"Why not?" Chikage grinned. "And what are the stakes of the game?"

"...What?"

"How about this," the female started happily. "If I win you have to go volunteer to feed the fish at the aquarium, and _if_ I lose you-"

" _Fi-fi-finnnnnnnnnny thingys!_ "

* * *

 _ **Please Review?**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


End file.
